The Sacred Scroll
by Dai Ku
Summary: Kyo and Tohru were walking home one day when a girl ran straight into them.She seems nice enough but what secret is she hiding? Pairs Undecided. I suck at summaries, the stories better.
1. Chapter 1

Me do not own fruits basket or charas! But I do own Masuko, Ishima Sayuko and Dantyo. This is my first fic so go easy on me k?

Chapter one: The Girl

"Hurry up already!" A boy shouted. "Eh! Gomen Kyo-kun!" The girl apologized and rushed to his side. "Any more daydreaming and you could have been kidnapped without even noticing it" He said with a huff.

POW!

Ouch" a girl had run into Tohru and knocked her down. "Gah! Sorry!" She exclaimed and checked over her shoulder.Kyo raised his eyebrows amused.'Thats usually something Tohru would have done!'

"It's Ok" Tohru said. "My name is Ishima Asakura" the girl said and kept n checking over her shoulder. "My name Is Tohru Honda, and this is Kyo" She pointed to the boy beside her.

"Nice to meet you. Do you live around here?" She asked and finally looked at them relief shown all over her face. "Yes, we live over there" Tohru pointed the way to their house. "Hmm? Oh wow! You live right next to me!" She exclaimed grinning. "Would you like to come and have some tea?" Ishima asked politely. "Sure" Tohru smiled.

They chatted while Kyo walked a few feet behind them. "Sayuko, Masuko, Dantyo" Ishima called. Three voices answered. "Welcome home Ishima. How was school?" "You make any friends?" "You meet any boys?" Three girls entered the hall. Tohru gasped in surprise.

"Your triplets!" She exclaimed pointing at all of them. 'Yes we are, I'm Sayuko, this is Masuko and this is Dantyo" Sayuko said pleasantly. "Oh so you did meet a boy" Dantyo said slyly. "Dantyo!" They all shouted. "These are my new friends Kyo and Tohru" Ishima said and introduced them.0. They all went into the kitchen and sat down. "Masuko could you make some tea?" Dantyo asked. With a sigh Masuko got up and went to work.

_15 minutes later…_

"We've better be going now" Tohru said with a slight bow. "Come see us again we would be glad to have you over!" Masuko said with a sweet smile. "And bring some more of your friends" Sayuko said. "See you at school!" Ishima exclaimed as she waved to Tohru and Kyo's disappearing figures.

"So what do you think?" Ishima asked her sisters. "Yup, I'm positive; we have finally found the Sohma family!" Dantyo said a mischievous grin on her face. "We can finally do what the prophecy predicted!" Sayuko said pumping her fist into the air.

"When should we do it?" Ishima asked. "Maybe in a few days" Masuko replied. "For now we'll just keep acting like normal ordinary people" Sayuko said and steered Ishima up the stairs.

"Time for you to get to bed" She said ignoring Ishima's protests. Ishima gave up and just let her elder sister lead her to her room.

_The next day at school…_

"Tohru-Chan! Tohru-chan!" Someone cried. Tohru turned to see Ishima rushing towards her. "Ishima! I didn't know you went here!" Tohru said surprised. "My sisters just enrolled me! She said smiling happily. "Who's this?" Arisa asked. "I'm Ishima" She said extending her hand for a shake.

Arisa shook her hand. "My name is Arisa and this is Hana" She said. Ishima shook Hana's hand also. 'Masuko will be pleased I'm making so many friends' She thought to herself. "Tohru" A boy came up to them. "You forgot your lunch" He said giving her a wrapped package. "Thank You Yuki-kun" She smiled at him. 'Another Sohma!' Ishima thought surprised.

"I have to get to class, you should to" Yuki said and walked away. They all nodded and went to class.

Well, that's the end of my first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Inuishima94


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

_At the end of class…_

"Tohru! Tohru!" Ishima shouted trying to get her attention. "This tomorrow is my sister's birthday can you come?" Ishima asked. Tohru looked startled. "Um, I suppose" She said uncertain. "Oh! If you don't want to you don't have to go" Ishima said her face falling. Ishima turned her back to her.

Tohru bit her lip. "Sure I'd love to go! I'll even bring along Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun" Tohru said smiling.

"Great!" Ishima exclaimed her face brightening. "Thank You Tohru" She said and dashed away. Tohru sighed. 'Tomorrow is mom's birthday'. She sighed again and headed for home.

"Shigure-san is it ok if tomorrow we all went to Ishima's house to throw a party for her sisters?" Tohru asked at dinner. "Sure thing Tohru" Shigure grinned. "I'll even give them a book" He continued.

Tohru smiled happily. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Kyo exclaimed. "I don't want to go near that seductive woman!" Kyo exclaimed. Shigure asked "Are they beautiful?"

Tohru nodded slowly. Shigure clapped his hands in delight. "Well I better get started on their books" He said smiling and went to his room. .

CLACK. Yuki and Kyo's chopsticks collided as they tried to get the last piece of chicken. They glared at each other for a while. Then Yuki stood abruptly and threw his chopsticks into the trash.

"You're throwing them away!" Kyo shouted. His hair bristling. "I might catch your stupidness" Yuki relied calmly an exited the room. Tohru stared at the place where Yuki had been standing then looked back at Kyo panicking. 'What if they get into a fight next time? What if they hurt each other?' She started to tremble.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked noticing she was trembling like crazy.

"Eh! O-oh I'm f-fine" She stuttered and got up. She bowed to Kyo and exited the room like Yuki had. Kyo sat there in confusion then just ate the piece of chicken he and Yuki had fought over.

_The next day…_

Ding Dong… Ishima opened the door. "Hi, Come on in!" She let Tohru and the others enter. "Hi Ishima I hope you don't mind I brought a few more people" She said smiling. "Where should I put the gifts?" Yuki asked. "Oh! Um over here on this table" She said. Everyone put their gifts carefully on the table. "A few of our friends have already came" Ishima explained as she lead the group to the back lawn. "We're having a barbeque" She said a big grin on her face.

"Welcome!" Sayuko said prying herself away from her sisters and coming towards them. "Wow! Are you all friends of Ishima?" Masuko asked following Sayuko. "Hi! I'm Dantyo, these people are my sisters Sayuko and Masuko" She said.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, This is Haru Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Momji Sohma and Hatori Sohma" Shigure introduced all of them. The four girls stood stunned.

The same thought went through their heads, 'They're all Sohmas!'

I hope you liked it! It took me a while to come up with an idea. Please R&R!

Inuishima94


	3. Chapter 3

Kyaah! Thank you so much for reviewing! cries Well sorry for making yah wait so long here we go!

Chapter three

'They're all Sohmas!' The thought went through the girls heads over and over. "Ishima-chan?" Tohru asked uncertainly. They snapped out of their daze. "Uh! Sorry 'bout that! We uh just remember meeting someone named Sohma" Sayuko half lied.

"Well, aren't yah goin tah introduce us?" a elderly lady with a thick accent asked. "Oh! Right! Everybody meet our mother Gantyo" Dantyo said. "Pleased to meet you!" Shigure said and bowed deeply.

"Well! Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to party!" Masuko exclaimed clapping her hands together. They all cheered and did what she said.

_At the end of the party…_

"Thank You for coming!" They all said waving the last of the guests away. "Wow! That was more fun than I thought it would be!" Ishima cried flopping into a chair and wiping sweat off her brow.

"I didn't know there were so many Sohmas!" Sayuko exclaimed sitting next to her. They just stayed there for a while, Until Masuko broke the silence. "I'm going to bed you all should to we have a very big day tomorrow!" She said and charged upstairs. Everyone followed.

_The next day… (It's Saturday)_

"Ishima, do you want to come with us to the fair?" Tohru asked. "Sure!" Ishima grinned and grabbed her bag. They all walked about 6 blocks before coming to a fairground.

They all suddenly split off into groups leaving Ishima and Haru standing there. "Um…Do you want to go together?" Ishima asked with a blush. 'I haven't ever been alone with a boy outside my family before!' She thought as he shrugged. They started off together. 'As long as she doesn't hug me I'll be fine' He thought to himself.

They walked to a roller coaster. "Oooo!" She said looking at all the loops. "Come on" Haru said he climbed into one side. She grinned, "Don't hurl on me!"

Hope u liked it! Gotta keep it short! Supposed to be asleep! R&R

Inuishima94


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long break! Couldn't think of anything and I've been busy!

Hope u like this chap!

Chapter Four

"Yea! That was an awesome ride!" Ishima said grinning. She and Haru had just got off the Scream-Hurl-O-Matic rollercoaster and survived. Haru nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence between them…"So…" Haru said. "You wanna get something to eat?" Ishima asked. "Sure!" He smiled. 'Damn he's cute when he smiles!' Ishima thought. 'Oh no! I can't believe I thought that' She mentally screeched.

"Look Sohma-kun, There's Ishima-Chan and Haru-kun" Tohru exclaimed. She waved them over. "Hiya Tohru-kun" Ishima said. "Where are Kyo, and Kagura?" Haru asked putting an arm around Yuki. "Don't know" Yuki answered shrugging his arm off.

Suddenly they heard a crash.

"EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU CONTINUE TO EMBARRASS ME KYOOOOO!" Someone wailed. The four sweat dropped. They quickly ran over to see….

Kagura spinning Kyo in the air and crashing him into machinery. "eh! Eh! EH!" Tohru stuttered. "Is that safe?" Ishima asked uncertainly. "No, but that's how Kagura shows her affection" Haru answered her. They watched as Kagura started to calm down.

"KYO-KUUUN WHO DID THIS TO YOUUUUU!" Kagura screamed clutching a battered Kyo to her chest and sobbing. People around the park stared at the couple in shock, fear, and pity for Kyo.

"Uh Kagura-Chan, maybe we should go…" Ishima said. Kagura nodded still sobbing and holding Kyo in a death grip. Kagura reluctantly let go of Kyo's head and started to go with Ishima, while the others got Kyo.

"Bye Ishima-Chan" Tohru said with a wave. "Bye Tohru-Kun" She replied and entered her house. "So…" Her sisters said. "What?" Ishima said confused. "How many Sohma's did you meet this time?" Sayuko asked.

"Well…I heard that there are Rin Sohma, Kureno Sohma, Hiro Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Ayame Sohma, and Hatori Sohma" Ishima replied counting them off her fingers.

"That's all?" Masuko asked. "I dunno might be more" Ishima answered. "Well, I'm gonna read my book and relax in the tub k?" Ishima continued. She jogged upstairs grabbed her copy of Harry Potter and The Half-Blood prince and went to the bathroom.

**_At the Sohma house…_**

"Kagura-Neesan, you really have to calm down" Haru said. "If you weren't careful you could have run into some body, and then there'd be a huge mess to clean up" Yuki continued for him.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it" Kagura said. "Uh, Kagura-Chan, would you help me with dinner?" Tohru asked timidly. "Sure" Kagura exclaimed. She grabbed an apron tied that around her waist and then tied her hair up, looking similar to Tohru.

"You really love Kyo-Kun, don't you Kagura-Chan?" Tohru asked while chopping up carrots. Kagura nodded vigorously. "He was always special to me, ever since we were young" She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Tohru smiled. 'Kagura-Chan loves Kyo-Kun so much, I can't understand why he doesn't love her as much as she loves him' she thought to herself.

"TOHRU-CHAN! THE SOUP!" The soup had nearly overflowed but luckily Kagura saw it in time. "Heeheeheehee"

_**Monday at school...**_

Yawn Ishima stared bored out window at various things, a bird, a butterfly, some bright green grass bathing in the sunlight. Her teacher continued to write on the board hardly noticing about half the class was asleep.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda" Ishima mumbled drawing with her mechanical pencil. She drew a tall girl with long flowing hair, and a wearing a summer dress on the sandy beach. One hand holding her sandals the other running her hand behind her head. She smiled. The picture girl looked like Masuke in a way.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Finally! Lunchtime" Ishima said. She walked out to a big oak tree and sat own leaning against its trunk. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hanajima, and Arisa soon joined her.

"Mmmm" Ishima hummed in delight. Her sisters always did cook the best food for her. 'One day I really have to repay them' she thought. She looked at the two boys. 'Those two seem innocent enough, maybe they don't know what they took from us' she sat there quietly for a moment.

'You know, I can't put my finer on it, but I'm pretty sure I've met them before' she closed her eyes trying to remember. "Ishima-Chan, Are you ok?" Tohru asked. "Hmm? Oh! I was just trying to remember something" Ishima answered. "Ok, we're going to play badminton later, do you want to come? Some of the others will be there" Tohru said.

Ishima smiled, "Sure!"

Hope u liked that one! R &R Please!

Inuishima94


	5. Chapter 5

GOMEN NASAII! Sorry I havent updated in a while…its school…evil I cant write long chaps SORRY! Here goes…

Chapter Five

The group all met at the badminton court after school. "Ok ready! NOW!" Tohru cried. Arisa had paper, Hanajima had rock, Tohru had paper, Kyo had rock, Yuki had paper, Harujima had Rock, Momiji had paper, and Ishima had rock. They all went on their teams: Rock: Hana, Kyo, Haru and Ishima. Paper: Arisa, Tohru, Yuki and Momiji.

Ishima served by hitting the birdie over the net, while Tohru tried to hit it, but missed.

This game went on for an hour before they stopped. Everyone was either leaning on something or sitting down tired, all except for Hanajima. "We should be going now, good bye Tohru-Kun" Hanajima said. "Whygasp isgasp _wave girl_ Gasp the onlygasp one not dying?" Kyo asked wheezing and gasping.

Nobody answered him.

"Well, we better get going too" Haru said his arm on Momiji's head. "You're gasp leaving?" Tohru asked sweat pouring down her face.

Haru nodded and followed Arisa and Hanajima out of the court. "Well, I suppose I outta get on home too Tohru-kun" Ishima said she got up and dusted her skirt off. 'Ugh I hate this skirt its wwwwaaaayyyyy too short' she thought to herself. "Eh? Ok Bye Ishima-Chan!" She waved and Ishima left.

Ishima walked home.

"Sayuko, Masuko, Dantyo! I'm home!" She exclaimed. Her sisters walked in their faces looking grim. "Ishima" Sayuko paused. "We've...um…had a change in plans" Dantyo said for once sounding all serious. "What?" Ishima asked. She was scared. "Reyna said" Masuko started but couldn't go on. "WHAT!" Ishima screamed. She was scared, annoyed, worried and impatient. "…" Dantyo mumbled. "What?" Ishima said.

"We have to kill the Sohmas and take the scroll"

u like? R&R

Inuishima94


	6. Chapter 6

Heh heh, bit of a shock eh? Anyway heres the next chap…

Chapter 6

Ishima stood in shock. "What!" She gasped her voice a little more than a whisper. "Well, mother said that she disliked the sohmas she met" Dantyo said. "And, she told Reyna, you know how Reyna favors mother so, she said we have to kill them, tonight" Sayuko said her face grim.

Ishima stood stock still, "O…k?"

_**Five hours later…10:00**_

"Ishima, Dantyo, Masuko? You in position?" Sayuko said through the walkie talkie. "Yes" "uh-huh" "Roger" Came her replies.

"Target, Hatori Sohma" Sayuko read off her list.

"Target, Hatsuharu Sohma" Ishima read off her list

"Target, Shigure Sohma" Dantyo read off her list.

"Target, Ayame Sohma" Masuko read.

They moved silently using their ninja skills to leap over obstacles and drug unsuspecting maids. They split going to the different locations.

_**Ishima… **_

She moved silently into his room. She looked at him his angelic face basking in the moonlight. Unsuspecting tears fell from her eyes as she moved towards the bed. "Haru" she whispered. She pulled her sword from its sheath. "I'm so sorry" She whispered tears fell freely from her eyes. She raised the sword above her head…

_**Dantyo… **_

She moved silently through the halls, making sure to drug anyone she came in contact with. She opened the door silently and poked her head in. he was asleep on his desk, his glasses knocked askew. "Shigure" she whispered moving closer to him. "I'll treasure the book you made for me always" She wept silently, pulling her sword out. She perepared to strike…

_**Masuko…**_

She giggled as she looked around his room. It sort of looked like hers. 'Heh, I would have liked to get to know him better' she thought to herself. She pulled out a gun and faced him. "Ayame Sohma, I am truly sorry" She said, her voice cracking. He looked so peaceful with his silver hair framing his face. She aimed…

_**Sayuko…**_

She shook violently as she placed a gun to his temple. "Ha-Hatori, I-I am truly sorry" She told his sleeping figure. "I-I enjoyed those times we shared" She continued, her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. She put her finger on the trigger and…

"**I can't do it!" **They all exclaimed dropping their weapons. Their targets bolted upright.

_**Ishima…**_

"Ishima?" Haru said uncertainly. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Haru…I'm so sorry" She ran and jumped out the window. "ISHIMA!" He exclaimed rushing to the window, only to see she had gone.

_**Ishima's house…**_

"We have to go! NOW!"Sayuko said. She stuffed her things in a duffle bag and hurried downstairs. She met her sisters and ran off into the darkness of the night.

_**The next day…**_

"Ishima!" Tohru said happily walking into the classroom. She looked around confused. Ishima was usually sitting at her desk reading a book. Tohru spotted a note on her desk and picked it up.

**Dear Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, Kyou, Hanajima, and Haru,**

**I am withdrawing from this school. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but you must understand, I have my reasons. I will not return for many a year, so I will tell you this; I came here a thief and an assassin. And left an outcast. Again I am very, very, very sorry, I want you to know we were true friends. Oh and tell Haru for me that I'm truly sorry and I-I l-love h-him.**

**Signed,**

**Ishima Asakura**

Tohru had a hard time reading this because there were so many blotches from tears, but got the message. Tohru clutched the letter to her chest and raced off to find the others. She found them and showed it to them. Haru wore a sad expression, while the others wore shocked ones. "An assassin!" Kyou said in disbelief. They all stood in silence.

_**Five years later…**_

An older Tohru smiled fondly at her 3 year-old child while standing next to her husband Yuki. "You two seem happy" Arisa said clinging onto a blushing Kyou. Tohru giggled, Kyou never got used to cuddling. "Good evening" Hanajima said emotionlessly standing next to her spouse, Ren Tao. A Man as expressionless and mysterious as she. Standing behind them stood Haru; he stared off into the distance. They sat on the grassy plain, setting up the picnic as the children played. They spotted someone in the distance, she had long Black hair and shining purple eyes. "Yo! Who said you could start the party without me?"

**END**

U like? Was that a good ending? Well R&R

Daisukake


End file.
